


Teamwork

by PenrynPinesTheThird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Casifer versus Dean, Feels, Fighting, My First AO3 Post, Other, Season/Series 11, Some Destiel, angel possession, don't judge me too hard it's my first try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenrynPinesTheThird/pseuds/PenrynPinesTheThird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casifer vs Dean. This little idea just kinda popped into my head and I wanted to get it out before the finale. Enjoy my first officially posted fanfiction and please don’t mind the comma mistakes that I’m sure are in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

Dean was flying across the room and felt all the breath knocked out of his lungs when he hit the wall. A couple of feet away, Lucifer was already heading for him to finish him off. As Dean slid down the wall, his body aching all over, he looked up to meet the ice blue eyes that had once belonged to his best friend, only to find cruelty, arrogance and grim determination looking back at him.  
“Stupid ape”, he heard Lucifer growl, before he grabbed Dean by his shirt and pulled him up a little to hand out the final blows that were meant to end him.  
“Cas”, he called out once more, still desperate to reach his friend who he knew still had to be in there somewhere.  
“Oh gimme a break I can’t hear it anymore! Cas, Cas, Cas! You’re pathetic. Both of you are. This constant whining is gonna end up making me hurl!”, Lucifer said, his tone indicating that he was truly at the end of his patience.  
“Time to show you what happens when you get on an archangel’s nerves”, he gnarled, moving his hand towards Dean’s chest, slipping through it with his fingertips, causing a blinding light to erupt and Dean to scream in agony. His eyes were fixed on Dean’s face, focusing on his pain stricken expression, trying to memorize it to use the image against the other angel inside his vessel later.  
“Cas, please!”, Dean cried out in pain, his words evolving into another excruciated scream. Just when Lucifer was about to squish the soul in front of him, he felt a force inside him pulling at his arm.  
“Not agai…”, he growled behind gritted teeth, right before he was shoved away from the human before him. Both men now lay on the ground, the dark haired one grabbing his forehead and struggling against an unseen force.  
“Cas!”, Dean exclaimed again, still trying to catch his breath after Lucifer’s short but fierce torture.  
The angel was on his knees, looking like he was under an immense strain.  
“Cas, come on kick him out!”, he yelled, wanting to make sure his words reached his friend.  
“Dean!”, Castiel whimpered, opening his eyes again, letting Dean see the pure exertion he was under.  
“Expel him! It’s your body, you can do it!”, Dean shouted while reaching forward to grab Cas tightly by his shoulders.  
“I can’t…he’s just too strong, I can’t do it!”  
“Yes you can! I know you can fight him!”  
“Not from in here”, Cas panted. “He’s simply too...AARGH!”. Cas fingers were gripping into his hair, nearly ripping it out whilst he shook his head, fighting for control. Dean’s mind was racing, desperately searching for a way to help his friend before it was too late again.  
Until he found one.  
He moved his hand from the angel’s shoulder to his jaw, holding it tight and forcing it up to get Castiel to look him in the eye.  
“Yes”, he said, grim determination in his green eyes.  
“Wha…?”, Cas heaved, not quite sure what Dean was saying.  
“You heard me! Yes! Now get the hell out of there before he takes over again!”  
Cas’ eyes widened in shock as he understood what Dean meant.  
“Dean, no! I can’t… I couldn’t possibly…!”  
“You have to! This might be our only chance!”  
Cas took another shaking breath, looking Dean straight in the eyes, feeling Lucifer force his way to the surface again. It would only take him a few more seconds to succeed.  
“Are you absolutely sure?”, he asked in a wavering voice.  
“YES, dammit!”, Dean roared, trying to brace himself for what was about to happen.  
Cas gave one final nod before he opened his mouth, escaping the vessel in a bright light and passing into Dean.  
When he was inside, he took a few moments to adjust, blinking and breathing heavily, then letting his and Dean’s eyes flare up in a radiant blue and throwing the shadow of his still damaged wings on the wall behind them.  
Meanwhile Lucifer had taken full control over what used to be Jimmy Novak’s body again and stared at the two, his eyes wide in surprise at what had just happened. Both got up at the same time, looking each other over before Lucifer let out a whistle.  
“Wow. Okay, you boys got me, I’m surprised”, he chuckled, throwing them a mocking grin.  
None of them had noticed Sam entering the hall of the long abandoned church they were in, Crowley closely behind him.  
“Holy Hell”, the demon let out, whereas Sam was still to shocked by what had had just witnessed to say anything.  
“Ah!”, Lucifer exclaimed, turning towards the two, “How nice of you to join the party. Hope you didn’t miss the light show.”  
“Leave them out of it”, Cas growled, taken aback for a moment by hearing Dean’s voice come out of his mouth.  
“Oh, you wanna take me on mano a mano? Thought you’d know best by now that that’s not a very bright idea. Plus, are you sure you wanna damage this vessel in particular? You always did seem so fond of it”, Lucifer said, gesturing towards Dean’s body with a wicked sneer on his face. “Or do you think you can be some kind of Dynamic Duo in one? Take one hunter, get one angel free? “  
Castiel simply glared at him.  
“Well at least you two finally get to be inside each other! Enjoy it while it lasts”, he said, lowering his voice threateningly at the end. And with that the two angels clashed, grabbing one another and throwing hard punches that would have left any normal man unconscious and with a serious concussion. Sam finally caught himself and dashed forwards, wanting to helps his brother and his friend but was caught mid-air and pushed back by an invisible force until he hit the wall, Crowley pinned next to him.  
“Nah ah ah. No cheating this time”, Lucifer objurgated after only flicking his wrist to send the hunter and the demon flying back.  
“I’ll get to you two in a minute”, he sneered directing his full attention back towards Castiel, who did his best to get another hit on him.  
“Some angel you are”, Lucifer growled, grabbing the wrist of his opponent and turning his arm on his back, forcing a yelp out of him. “I’ve been inside your head, remember?”, he snarled, pulling Cas close so only he could hear him. “I know everything you did in the name of humanity. I know how weak and fallen and expendable you truly are.”  
Cas grunted and managed to free himself from Lucifer’s grip only to see a fist flying towards his face, hitting him hard and sending him to the floor. He looked up to see his former reflection striding in his direction, cruelty and arrogance written all over his face. Lucifer kneeled down and seized him by the shirt Dean was wearing.  
“What’s it feel like? Knowing that when I kill you, your precious pet monkey will die too and knowing that it was all your fault?”  
Castiel could feel fear creeping up his chest. He couldn’t bear the thought of letting Dean die again, being responsible for him leaving this world forever. What was he going to do?!  
_Cas?_ His voice was faint inside his head but it was definitely Dean.  
_Dean?!_  
_What’s happening? Are we kicking Lucifer’s butt?_  
_Err…not exactly._  
_Ah shit, ___Dean groaned inside their now shared mind, feeling the punches Lucifer had dealt out on their body and quickly taking in the memories of the past minutes.  
_Wait, what was that Lucifer said?_  
_About killing us both?_  
_No, not that!_  
_About me failing?_  
_No! That thing about a Dynamic Duo!_  
_Are you suggesting…?_  
_Hey, it’s worth a try, seeing as how we can’t beat him separately._  
_Alright, let’s try it!,_ Cas responded, still unsure about the idea but unable to come up with something himself.  
Lucifer had furrowed his brow, noticing something behind Dean Winchester’s green eyes, even if he couldn’t quite make out what it was at first but when they directed their attention back towards him, he knew something was different, especially when a forehead hit his nose, knocking his head back. Within seconds Dean and Cas were on their feet, relentlessly attacking the archangel, combining both their fighting styles to keep Lucifer off balance. They managed to stay up, having two minds alert for attacks, speeding up their reflexes and making it possible to warn each other about incoming blows. Cas and Dean accomplished to keep Lucifer distracted long enough for Sam and Crowley to break free from his hold over them, enabling the two to come up with a strategy themselves…  
After a few rounds Castiel and Dean managed to actually get a good hold on Lucifer, cutting off his air supply. Their eyes darted to Sam and Crowley who were in the middle of performing some sort of ritual that looked a lot like a summoning.  
“Can’t…hold him…much longer”, they grunted, “Whatever you’re doing…do it fast!”  
“Hang on, almost done!”, Sam called over, his face strained in concentration.  
The angel and the human could feel Lucifer working his way out of their grip, making them use all their remaining strength to hold him just a little bit longer when suddenly there was a flash of light and a new figure appeared on the scene. Physically he wasn’t very imposing but there was an aura to him that made everyone stop their movements, even Lucifer.  
“Impossible!” he huffed, still lacking a bit of air.  
They hadn’t seen him in years but even without Castiel’s angel vision, piercing through every appearance Dean recognised him.  
“Michael”, both he and Cas uttered.  
The eldest archangel lifted his head and looked over to his little brother.  
“Hello, Lucifer”, he said, his voice a bit hoarse.  
“How can you be here?”, the younger archangel demanded, “You’re supposed to still be in the cage!”  
“The cage was highly damaged after first the Darkness was released and then when you made your miraculous little escape. All it took now was a special little summoning spell that I gave Sam after reaching out to him. You told him prison life…didn’t suit me well”, he added, referring to comments Lucifer had made to Sam when he had visited him months ago.  
Despite the circumstances, Lucifer couldn’t suppress a cheeky little smirk.  
“I was kidding obviously”, he said, “Now how about you tell the little ones here to release me, so we can talk properly?”  
Michael, still wearing Adam as his vessel, glanced over to Castiel and Dean, who were still holding Lucifer. He knitted his brows.  
“Seriously?”, he mumbled, his face showcasing his annoyance at who was wearing his true vessel that he had waited literally centuries for! With a sigh he moved forwards to them.  
“It’s alright guys, we’ll take it from here”  
“Wait, we?” Dean had resurfaced a bit more, wondering what Michael could mean.  
“Yes, we, smartass”, said another familiar voice, coming from behind Michael, Sam and Crowley.  
“If anyone gets to take care of that dickbag it’s us. Me first and foremost because I really don’t enjoy being stabbed!”  
Two more figures had quietly appeared on the scene, one of them being none other than the former trickster.  
“Gabriel?!”, Sam, Dean and Cas called out in surprise.  
“The one and only, baby. Bet you thought you’d seen the last of me”  
“How?”, Sam asked.  
“Well, as much as I like to brag about my own accomplishments, I gotta admit that both me and Raphie here”, he gestured towards his other brother next to him, who was still in the last form they had all seen him in (a sight that made Castiel a bit uncomfortable seeing as how he had vaporized it with a snap of his fingers the last time), “had a bit of help when it came to our marvellous return”  
“Dad”, Lucifer muttered, his expression darkening.  
“Bingo”, Gabriel responded. “And guess what, the old man’s calling in a family meeting. Compulsory attendance!”  
“Which is why we are here”, Raphael said.  
“We’re here to pick you up, Lucifer”, Michael declared. “We’re leaving and we’re not going without you”  
Lucifer looked at each of his brothers, realizing that they meant it and they would literally drag him away, wherever they were going.  
“We’re not here to fight you. Not this time. But our father wants to see us, just the four of us and we all agree it’s for the best”  
“Didn’t care to ask me did you? Who says this ‘family meeting’ is gonna do any good huh? I for one have better things to do like squashing a bunch of abominations!”  
“Enough, Lucifer. It’s over. We’ve been given a second chance. Don’t waste it over your pride!”  
Lucifer took a few deep breaths. He realised he was overpowered.  
“I’ll go. But it won’t do any good. You’ll see”  
“That’s good enough for now”  
“Wait”, Dean said, taking the wheel over his body for a moment, “what about your vessels? Adam and Cas’ body have to stay!”  
“Not to worry”, Michael answered, “where we’re going we won’t need any vessels”  
Dean and Cas knit their brow but didn’t ask further questions.  
“Will Adam be okay?”, Sam asked.  
“I can put some walls around his soul but some memories will stay. You’ll have to take care of him for a while after I leave”, Michael responded.  
“We will”  
Michael nodded and turned towards his brothers. “It’s time”  
Raphael and Gabriel nodded in agreements while Lucifer looked down in defeat.  
“Shield your eyes”, was the last thing Michael said before a blinding light filled the hall. Gabriel shot one final wink at Sam and then they were gone.  
Adam and Cas’ bodies collapsed to the floor but were caught by Sam and Dean.  
Crowley, they noticed now, had already found the exit. Probably when the archangels had shown up.  
Sam checked Adam for his vital signs and seemed pleased so far. The hard part would come when he woke up.  
Dean and Cas still held Jimmy Novak’s former body and looked down at it.  
_Well, here we go I guess,_ Dean thought, _you got your body back all to yourself now._  
_Yes, I guess I will have to get used to that again._  
They both let out an awkward chuckle.  
_See you in a minute Cas_  
Cas hesitated.  
_Dean…thank you. For not giving up on me even when I did and for offering your body as a vessel to save me and for fighting with me like this and…_  
_Don’t worry about it Cas. I’d do it again in a heartbeat._  
_I know…thank you._  
_You’re welcome._  
And with that Cas returned to his own body, waking up in Dean’s arms, able to see his bright green eyes again.  
“Let’s go home”, Dean said, getting a weak smile out of Cas.  
Dean put one of Cas’ arms around his shoulders and half carried him to the Impala outside while Sam carried the still unconscious Adam, smiling a relieved smile and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like “Destiel”.


End file.
